A Family
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Charley and her two kids moved to La push, to live their own lives as a family. But who will they meet there? how can a pack of wolves affect Charley and her children? More than you could ever imagine.


A family

"Kylie! Wait for your brother and Me! And don't go in the water alone!" I yelled at my 3 year old, who was running down the beach excitedly

"Sure mommy! Hurry up Liam!" I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter's lack of patients as her year old brother tried his hardest to catch his big sister.

"Don't worry lee, you'll be as fast as her one day, just keep those little legs going." I said as I walked with my youngest admiring his desire.

When we finally caught up to Kylie she had already made a friend. a little girl with dark russet skin and dark hair quite the cutie I must say. That girl was capable of making friends anywhere, where as her brother was more of an observer.

"Mommy! Mommy! This is cwaire she lives herre in LaPush she's my new friend." Kylie said while pulling the dark haired cutie in front of Liam and I, Lee just hid behind my legs. While I kneeled down to their level.

"Well hello Claire, my name is Charley, and the little boy hiding behind me is Liam. He's a little shy." I said, Claire looked up at me politely and nodded.

"Come on Cwaire! Let's built sand castles!" Kylie said, while Claire just nodded rapidly. She seemed like a sweet little girl, maybe shyer than Kylie but most little kids are.

About the time I got a blanket out for Liam and I to sit on a man and women approached us, "I am soooo sorry! There Aren't many kids Claire's age around her so when she sees them she just drops everything to play with them!" The women said looking at me apologetically.

"Oh is she your daughter?"I asked curiously.

The women looked at the pair of girls then smiled at me, "No she's our niece. she lives with us though. I'm Emily and this is My husband sam nice to meet you!" She said extending her hand out with a friendly smile. The man- sam - did the same. I took it and shook both of them greatly.

"Are you new to the area?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh yes. We just moved here. Um That's my daughter over there with Claire. her name is Kylie. And this kid right here," I said tickling Liam who was in my arms now making him squeal "is Liam."

Sam smiled affectionately at me, "and you would be?" He asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Oh Right! Sorry sometimes I just talk about the kiddos and myself slips my mind! I'm charley!" I said. Emily laughed from beside Sam while He chuckled.

Sam looked at me in a funny way that I couldn't quite place. It was almost like when you see someone you've met before but can't figure their name out. "Well since you're new to the area how about you come to our house for supper. The guys will be there we can introduce you, maybe let you meet some friendly faces." Emily said smiling at me.

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose! Really!" I said before Claire and Kylie came running up to us giggling.

"Come on Mommy! Let's go to Cwaire's tonight. Then you can have friends and I can have friends!" Kylie said her eyes glistening with excitement; she then looked at Claire with a serious expression. "Liam doesn't have friends. He's just a baby. But he will when he's older. Right now we can be his friends." Claire nodded and smiled at Liam who hid himself in my shoulder, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah listen to the kid. Come on Charley it'll be fun." Sam said

"Oh alright what time should I be there?"

"GREAT! 5 will be wonderful I hope you can cook! I will most likely be enlisting for your help." Emily said while Poking at Liam who giggled.

"Alright well it's 2 now and we have things that need to be done! So come on Kylie if you want to go to Sam and Emily's we need to head home." Kylie looked some what disappointed but hugged Claire quickly.

"Bye Cwaire! Seeya later alli-gator!" Kylie said in her usual peppy voice

Claire just looked at my daughter like she was insane. "I am not a awaGater." Claire said shaking her head. Sam, Emily and I all tried muffling are laughter while Kylie looked at Claire Exasperatedly, "No No No! You're supposed to say after while Cwocodoll!" Kylie said with her hands on her hips but smiling.

"I don't get it." Pore Claire said looking up at Sam and Emily, Sam laughed, "Don't worry ClaireBear I'll explain it. We better go."

"Okay. Bye Claire, Bye sam, Thanks for your hospitality Emily, we'll see you at 5." I said waving at little Claire who was tucked Safely in Sam's Arms. As soon as they were out of sight I turned towards my own kids. "Let's go! Come along Liam. Back to the house we go! Lead the way Kibear." Kylie had no problem following my request and skipped ahead of Liam and I the whole way home.

When we got to our house, if you could even consider it that. The place was very old and to the least well, a piece of crap. But it was ours nonetheless.

"Alright troops. I have to put some laundry in, we need to leave in 3 hours, so you two go outside in the backyard and play. Kylie take your brother with you." Kylie didn't look to happy with this request.

"Mommy we've been outside allllllll day. How about we watch a movie we'll leave you alone." I had to laugh at that statement.

"Alright deal. Normally you know I'd make you head outside. But your right you can rest up." Both kids squealed. Even at one Liam knew what a movie was. Since it was July that meant Liam would actually be two in December. Kylie would be four in April she was a young 3 year old. So at almost 2 Liam understood most things, and even at a young 3 Kylie was such a good big sister.

As Kylie was about to go into the living room pulling her baby brother with her I stopped them, "and Kylie! Neither one of you get sweets! We're going to supper so you can deal without a snack." Knowing those little turds they would get into the candy. "Alwight mommy." "K' ma!" I smiled.

After the final agreement that they would watch cars, and after I had done everything I needed to, including making brownies we were ready to go. "Alright kiddies! Get your shoes on! We're ready to go."

"Yayyyy!" Was heard along with the familiar herd of footsteps.

Sam and Emily's wasn't very far at all so we could easily walk in the Summer. Both kids skipping along the way.

When we got to their house I hesitantly knocked I expected Sam or Emily but was greeted by a couple of guys. "Hi you must be Charley. I'm Paul and this is Embry."

"Um hi. Well you already know me apparently but this is Kylie and This is Liam." Kylie nodded up at the huge guys in front of us, "YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE SUPERHEROS!" Kylie screamed, "KYLIE!" I chided even though it was sort of true their size was truly impressive. Luckily Paul and Embry just laughed at my child. While I blushed.

"Well a sexy blonde British chick, and a cutie with the most adorable accident ever. And Hey little man are you gonna play football?" Embry said. Paul hit him over the head "dude," He yelled. "Show a little respect." I just blushed and shrugged it off. My accent was pretty hot I guess.

"Ignore him. Come on in. Emily, my wife and the rest of the girls are cooking and Sam and the rest of the guys are outside that's where we're headed." Paul said before letting me inside, then He and Embry ran off. Leaving me to find my way to the kitchen which wasn't that hard, it was a nice little cozy house. As I went in the kitchen with Liam on my hip and Kylie behind, we were greeted with a little group of women.

"Oh hey Charley! Guys this is Charley. And Charley this is Kim, Rachel, and Leah. Oh and the cutie behind her is Kylie and the little boy is Liam." Emily said pointing to each respective person. "Kylie, Claire is out in the yard if you want to go out there with her." Kylie smiled up at her and swiftly said a thank you! Then skipped out of the house.

Liam not to fond of all the attention held his arms up for me to hold him. I complied and sat down beside Kim. "Sooo... What brings you to La Push." The girl who I thinks name was Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Emily warned. While Kim just chuckled. I guess she was used to this.

"No no. It's okay. I mean if we're going to be friends, then I should tell you a little maybe more as we get closer. But um I had family issues. And it wasn't the best environment for Lee and Kibear." I said. All three women smiled sympathetically at me.

"well! I hope you can cut vegetables!" Emily said breaking the tension. And handing me a knife. I laughed "Yeah I can for sure! My kiddies love vegetables." All three women stopped and stared at me, "kids. Liking. Vegetables?" Kim asked bewildered. I laughed, "Well they know that if they don't eat them than they can't get dessert. So they learned to love them." All three women laughed.

I did notice through this whole exchanged that the girl names Leah stayed silent. When I looked at her she just looked back then left the room.

After about an hour of bonding with the girls all the guys came in. They were HUGE! To say the least. "Ah Charley. This is Paul, Embry, quil, Jared, and Seth." I noticed that Kylie was very fascinated with Seth and he seemed just as attached to her. The same way Claire was with Quil.

"Okay ladies and children first threw the line; Charley be careful! These boys will kill for food." Whenever we got are food and sat down at the table Kylie looked at Seth with food in her mouth from her seat beside Claire, "here ya go Sethy I'll share," she said innocently handing him a pile of carrots in her hand Seth laughed and ate it. I was kind of disgusted but hey! More power to him.

When the guys went threw the line it was the most violent thing I had possibly ever seen. They were literally fighting and Clawing for food. Liam also noticed this he thought it was the funniest thing ever, "Whatcha laughing at boy hmmm?" Paul said causing another round of laughs from my son, which surprised me. He usually didn't warm up to people this fast.

After we were done eating all the guys went to the living room, something about a football game; Liam, Kylie, and Claire joined them playing on the floor. About ten minutes in we heard the door open and a bunch of "Hey Jake!" "Where's the leech lover" and many other statements until the "Jake" guy was finally just like "Shut up guys!"

I couldn't help but notice the way my stomach did flips when this person talked. "hey em sorry I didn't make supper..." The voice trailed off as I made eye contact with him and he just stared back.

After a heartbeat I stuck my hand out "Hello, I'm Charley. You must be Jacob." I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Um. Yeah. Um I-I-I- uhh yeah Jacob." He said then blushed which I didn't think was possible with how dark his skin was. All the guys in the other room laughed. I also heard Paul say "well that's two down" "So.. Where do you live," after a pause his eyes widened, "oh god that sounds super creepy I didn't mean It like that Oh god." He said rubbing his hand down his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness.

"No it's alright. I live just a few blocks from here a little house that probably looks abandoned." I said somewhat embarrassed but he just smiled at me.

"You know the guys and I are pretty handy I'm sure we could make some improvements if you're willing to let us." He said in a calm collected voice, yet his eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

"Um yeah I would like_" before I could finish I was interrupted by a shriek and the familiar sound of shuffling feet and crying.

"MOMMMMMY!" Liam screamed between sobs. I gently picked him up and set him on my hip. Noticing the eye brow raise Jacob did. He must have not expected me to have kids, which was understandable.

"What's wrong lee?" I whispered in his ear, not noticing this time the look of affection Jacob was giving us.

"Kiwee took MY towy!" He said pathetically into my shoulder while I sighed.

"Liam. That is no excuse to cry like a little baby. Now man up and go work it out. No more tears over this got it?" I asked as I placed him on his feet.

"Ya ma!" He yelled before quickly getting over his sudden tantrum and running back into the living room. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Jake who smiled at me lovingly which was a surprise because he barely knows me. Before I could turn my attention back on Jacob I heard the all too familiar sounds of my kids fighting. And sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Being a mom is a full time job. And they usually get like this at about 7 but they're actually great kids." I said. I really felt something for Jacob and Incase anything did develop, I wanted to make it clear that my kids were my first priority.

"I understand. So If I stop by your house with a few guys in the next few days it's not to rob you. Just to fix up your place. Well I can't actually say that. The guys may raid your kitchen." He said with a smirk

"Well that's the least I can do, and thank you Jacob really." Jake just smiled at me wider.

After Kylie had properly introduced herself to Jacob by curtsying and Bowing which he was highly amused over. And after a bunch of hugs and Kisses later me and my kiddies went home. leaving my mind to drift towards Jacob Black. All. Night. Long.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES TWO SECONDS!**


End file.
